


That's Not A Quick After All

by DevoneBrieWiy



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoneBrieWiy/pseuds/DevoneBrieWiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vancouver. Last day filming. Tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not A Quick After All

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I'm still working out with the other RPF. This weekend I felt like I was on the peak of Gillovny trash, haha. This probably a prequel to The Second Best, but the story line could make it stand alone.
> 
> One day, if one of those amazingly idiots-duo DD/GA read this work, I just wanna say: "Don't ever complain. It's all because of you!!"
> 
> Like usual, English is my second native, please forgive me ;)

He was going to kill her this time!!! How could she?!! She couldn't be serious!! He almost crawled into their tent - their private tent. He had just been through the day from hell. This last day of filming made him felt exhausted. And there she was. Trying to break his concentration. Teasing him with unnecessary touch. In front of hundred eyes that were watching the filming. Not only that though. And the last words that she'd been whispered in his ear. "Wanna do some quickie before you leave, D?" That's it. It's already enough. He began to lose his self control. While his commonsense had already disappeared somewhere earlier.

Gillian was sitting on the couch when he entered the tent. "What exactly were you implying there, Blondie?" he growled. His control was completely in the threshold.

She smiled innocently like a saint, but her eyes abandoned it, she gazed at him certainly like a sinner. "I want to do something to you. Something that you would remember for months that we're apart, Dave." Okay. Self control? Goodbye!

She walked toward him slowly, like a cat chasing its prey. Her body language told him that she was focus on him now. And nothing could ever break it. Oh, God. This woman!! He swallowed hard. Waiting in anticipation.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Show you something old but new," she unbuttoned her blouse while saying that. Her blazer was nowhere near. He realized what she intended to. But he couldn't make himself protest. Not in a lifetime. His eyes not really guilty roamed down her body. Mentally stripped her.

When she stood before him, with shirt which all the buttons were open, showing her creamy porcelain skin, she put her hands on his chest and then pulled him to the couch. She pinned him there. When he raised his hands, she shook her head. "No movement, Dave." Shit. At that moment, he immediately realized. That he was absolutely sinking through the danger into heaven. And had no intend to do anything to stop her.

He sat on the couch, watching every movement that she made. She kissed him briefly over his face. Soft like a feather. She pulled his jacket followed by his shirt. He helped her by lifted his hands then rested it again on the couch. She continued to kiss him through his jawline. Down to his throat flew through his chest. Her tiny fingers caressing him lightly. He tried to be rational but rational seemed so far away. All he could do just feel. Feel her.

She gazed down at the bulge tenting his jeans. Her mischievous smile said everything. "You're so damn easy, Duchovny." He blew out a long breath. Already knew what she would do next, certainly. Without a doubt. And she didn't fail him. She unbuckled his belt. Unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped it. What was unexpected was she didn't remove it. She only pulled it a little. Just to free his manhood. Damn her. He was totally lost now.

She softly kissed his shaft, back and forth while her finger caressing his testicles. He let out a long low growl when she licked its head. But she didn't do far more than that. She only teased him, turned him on with touches that were light as a feather, as cool as the wind, but as wet and hot as the summer. He never felt this hard, hard as a rock. She climbed onto him, spread her legs, kneeling astride on his lap. She drew kisses over his body from his pelvis, up to his abdomen, went through his broad chest, across his neck, while her fingers still teased him down there. He pressed his back head to the couch, lifted up his pelvis. His hands clenched tightly. Felt his arousal grew even more stronger than he ever knew.

Gillian really enjoyed her tortures on him. She was drowning in desire. Totally controlled by her passion and yearning.

He couldn't help it any longer. He reached for her, desperate to join their body. "Nu-uh. Shouldn't move, D." Her sighing voice full of lust. She pinned his hands back to the couch. She then lowered her pants, down to her knees. Her eyes were dark and intense as she moved over him. He opened to her. Felt her touch like a jolt of electricity, charging through every cell in his body. She put his manhood to her damp sex with devastating slowness that took his breath away. Wrenching every last shred of caution from him. Made him bleeding in love for this woman. Only for this woman.

He felt himself go rigid in an instant when she moved her hips. Heard her name on his lips. Then through the material garments, the sensation assaulted him when she began their love dance. Long, powerful strokes that made him gasped and stole every last ounce of rational thought. He even didn't care with the world outside. This time, in their private tent, it's all about them. His senses faltered until all he was aware of was Gillian and the magic between them. Words no longer mattered as their bodies became one and their hearts joined in a chorus as ancient as time.

"Gil, _please_." He pleaded when he felt he couldn't stand it anymore. Gillian looked at him. "Please what?" she asked in rapid breathe. With his last coherent thought, he only could say, "Release me." Knowing that she also couldn't stand anymore, she released him. Soon after, he placed his one hand on her waist while the other on her breast, caressing it and played with her stiffened nipple without removing her bra. And with his mouth he took her other breast. Sucking it hard through the lace, made her moaned. He then tangled his hand in her hair, cupping her head. While the other on her waist now looped around her back, clutching her ass tightly, holding her flush against him as she rode him. He then kissed her senseless on her mouth as he drew her closer.

After breaking the kiss, he gazed up at her with heavy-lidded eyes. He could read every emotion on her face. And when he felt that her climax would take her over, he saw her eyes flashed open in shock at the almost frightening intensity. Her lips parted. He was sure that it was stronger than anything she'd ever felt before, he knew it 'cause he felt it too. The pleasure was so intense, it bordered on pain. But it was also unfamiliar, as if they'd never had sex or made love before. He'd never known how heavy and aching his sack could feel. He'd never had to grit his teeth from the throbbing pressure. The moist clench of her sex seemed to demand it from him. _The heat of her_...

Crystal clear, like what she'd said earlier, he would remember this one for months they're apart.... Before they met again....

Wet, clenching, going on and on, until she arched her back, while her nails clawed his back, leaving her marks on him. He tightened his embrace on her back. Surely, it would leave bruises there. His marks on her. And finally he felt her came. And then he heard her screamed quietly with pleasure... He followed her, shortly afterwards.

* * *

 One moment later.

"That's NOT a quickie, Gil." He said, panting, trying to catch normal breath. Still sat on the couch, he zipped his jeans and fastened his belt. He looked up at her, while he wore his shirt. Felt amazed with what they've done. He just could only pray that everyone outside the tent didn't hear anything interesting that drew their attention. Gillian gave him mischievous smile. "Whatever, babe. I'll do what I want to you." She stood up and cleaned herself. And then smoothed her clothes. She was completely like a mess, though she didn't seem too care. After she combed her hair, she was ready for her final scene. Before long, there's a PA call. She looked at him with longing in her eyes. She smiled lovingly then gave him quick peck on his mouth. He was about to cry but wouldn't let himself. Instead, he smiled back at her. A naughty smile. "See you soon, G-woman." Statement, not question. Gillian caressed his lips and nodded then walked out of the tent.

But before she left, she turned back and looked at her watch, then winked at him and gave the last shot. "It's only 9 minutes, by the way. Compared to the time that we spend every time we make love or have sex, it still counted as quickie Double D."

Dammit. He was flying. Happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucky me, that everybody couldn't see me blush. So hard. I suck with love making or sex scene!


End file.
